Cool Touches Warm Kisses
by XSilvaStarx
Summary: Hermione Granger always thought that Malfoy was cold, just like his personality, but a moment of embarrassment changes everything. OneShot. Review. Please read profile.


**_Cool Touches, Warm Kisses_**.

**Authors note**: Hello everyone, this is my very first fic, it's a one shot, and I wrote this to see if anyone liked my writing style, because I'm planning to write a HG/DM story but I would first like to know if you like my writing. Please review or flame me at the end of this story. And let the flames me constructive criticism please, not just "This story sucks", as I have seen before.

_Yearning is dreaming when we are awake, and like someone once said; a dream is a wish your heart makes._

Hermione never knew what her fascination was with Malfoy, why her eyes always looked out into the crowd for the platinum blond hair that always stood out or why she was so interested with his long fingers.

It was common knowledge that pureblooded wizards had long fingers, like Professor Snape, he had long fingers as well, but not as beautiful as Mafoys.

His were elegant, usually holding his chin, drumming on his cheek as he painfully paid attention in Snapes class, a sign of respect to his head of house.

He was always dressed in black, even on the hottest summer days, he was still as ice, never breaking a sweat or panting as the humidity got to some people. It was like he was surrounded by some cold air that left him unfazed to the surrounding heat.

He was also very different from the spoiled child from their 6th year; it seemed winning Head Boy and changing sides made him less snide. He was closed up now, silent, always watching with his cool gray eyes, never smiling, always smirking when it was demanded.

Yes, Draco Malfoy was very different from when Hermione knew him.

And that was what called her attention to him.

She always thought she could read people; after all, her runes book was much harder to translate and read than the normal human eyes.

His eyes, however, were cool, never showing any emotion, always the same gray, a different color than the silver she remembered from the time where she slapped him.

And it was those eyes that won him the favor of every girl in Hogwarts. Hermione would always hear the girls' latest dirty dream they had about him in the girls washroom. Yet he had no girlfriend, and although he had won his Sex God title in 6th year, she never heard of him taking a girl to bed.

And she supposed it was then that she started fantasizing about him. First it was the innocent dreams, where he would proclaim his love for her and kiss her gently.

However things started to heat up as she swam through Lavenders collection of romance novels.

But through all her daydreams, one thing was always prominent, how his touches were cold, and how her body felt like it was on cold fire every time he touched her.

Summer rolled by in their final year and she started to take her usual cold showers to escape the summer humidity.

Yet this time it was different, much different. As the cold touched her body, it felt as though her mind had fallen into another sex daydream that she usually had about him.

He touched her all over and her body burned for him. So when she finally ended her shower, she stared at the running water, an idea coming to mind.

Hermione never was a fan of masturbation, since her fingers were small and warm, and she never was one who was good at imagining things, so she soon got over it.

However the water was perfect, it was cold and grew more powerful if she turned the knob the right way.

And thus the way of getting over her fantasies came into her possession finally, and she was very grateful, as long as she kept the door locked and contained her moans.

He was, after all, only a small hallway away, and she didn't think he would be glad to hear her moaning his name out.

It was another summer day again, and she was shaving her legs in the nude, her bath already prepared, the cold water running over her legs as she washed the soap off them.

Her hair was tied up in a messy bun on the top of her head, to keep the strands away from the sweat washed neck of hers. It was, after all, another humid hot summer day that got everyone in a rather odd mood.

So it came in a big surprise when the door opened just as she was shaving her inner thighs, giving the intruder a very nice view of her whole body.

Looking up, already frozen in shock to hear the door open, she turned, she thought, calmly to face Draco Malfoy.

He was only in his boxers and she could see every muscle on his entire body, and she could feel herself flush in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, I forgot to lock the door," she muttered softly, turning her head away from him.

"Merlin Granger," he said and closed the door behind him.

She almost hit herself in anger, great, she thought, now we'll never talk again thanks to me, because I'm too much of an idiot to lock the door!

But the next rant that came to her mind was banished as she felt a pair of warm hands on her belly, pulling her up, while hot lips kissed her collarbone.

Unconsciously she moaned, tilting her head so he could get better access to her neck.

"Merlin," she heard him mutter again hoarsely this time.

She was turned around to be pressed against him as he dove for her mouth, which was already open in shock.

She did nothing for a while, too much in a daze to realize that it was Draco who was kissing her and rubbing his tongue against hers in the most erotic way possible.

She was only pulled out of her shock when he bit the bottom of her lip, where she moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

They kissed as his hand trailed down her spine, making her shiver, until finally falling to her butt, pulling her up so her legs wrapped around his waist and her back resting against the wall.

"Its cold," she hissed breaking away from his lips.

She watched him smirk in a very sexy way before bending down and kissing down her chest as she moaned.

Some part of her brain though wondered if this was just another daydream, and a feeling of disappointment filled her stomach as she waited to wake up.

But she didn't wake up and she finally realized this was real when he bit one of her nipples, pulling it into his mouth to suckle hard on.

She moaned again, loudly, and rubbed her sex against his as she moved her body. Her legs wrapped around his as he continued his journey lower, and he stopped at her bellybutton, licking it delightfully as she cried out to him.

"Please," she moaned.

"Please what?" he asked, as he pulled her legs unto his shoulders.

But her answer never left her throat as he kissed her center and she writhed against him as he plunged his tongue in and out of her, teasing her every once in a while by biting her inner lips.

His breath was hot against her, and she realized vaguely as he inserted a finger into her, that he was hot, as hot as she was, and sweat rolled down both their bodies.

She bent down and licked a bead of sweat off his cheek, loving the salty taste in her mouth.

Her body shook and he laid her on the floor, pumping two fingers in and out of her as he sucked on her breast, and her gasps and moans came out fast as she came closer and closer to climaxing.

And she came, at the exact moment he licked her again, making her cum into his mouth with a cry of his name.

She laid there panting as he kissed his way up to her again, and when he reached her head, he avoided her mouth, kissing her cheek, chin and temple.

She growled as he placed butterfly kisses on her lips teasingly, and flipped him on his back.

"Tease," she breathed on his lips and he smiled up at her pleasantly, which she stared at.

"You smiled," she noted happily, kissing him deeply, sucking on his tongue and making him pant when she ended it.

"I'll do much more if it makes Granger happy enough to do that again," he said and moaned as she bit his neck.

"Granger is very happy at the moment, and she can to better things than that," she grinned at him.

"Like what?" he asked, and she kissed his belly.

"Like, if Malfoy laughs, Granger might just do something he clearly wants," she said and his face heated up as she stroked him casually.

"Aren't you a virgin?" he asked her, clearly trying to get some rational thought into his brain.

"Yes, and?" she asked back, playing with the hem of his boxers as he watched on with dark lust filled eyes.

When he didn't answer she smirked in a very Malfoyish way and climbed her way back up to his chest reluctantly.

"What can make you laugh?" she whispered in his ear, licking the shell of his ear.

He didn't answer, but shot her a challenging look, so she languishly ran her hands up and down his chest.

After touching him in various places, trying to find out where his ticklish spot was, she found it in the most unlikely place.

Behind his ear, whenever she blew on it, he would push her away. So she held down his hands as she licked the ski and blew on it, making him squirm and start to laugh.

She purred as she stroked his chest as he tried to control his laughing, and when he finally did, he glared at her teasingly.

"Are you happy," he demanded.

"Very," she smiled back, but then she sighed.

"What," he said.

"You're not aroused any more," she said and sighed again while he smirked.

"Well then Granger will have to do something that will make me aroused," he said and she flushed as his hands ran down the contours of her body, grazing her breast.

"Remember that day, we were talking in the head room, and you weren't answering my questions. So I got angry and jumped on you, and you were startled so we toppled off the couch, and my head was in between your legs and yours was in between mine?" she asked and she could feel his breath go shallow.

"Yes," he answered hoarsely as she rubbed his arousal.

"Good," she said, and kissed down his chest once again.

Pulling down his black boxers, she ran her index finger up and down his length before taking him in her mouth.

He wondered then, where the girl had learned to do those unholy things with her mouth from. The teeth that he had made fun of before were unmistakably the most erotic asset she had in that mouth of hers.

Grazing her teeth on the most sensitive parts of his penis, making him moan out her name, while distantly, his brain would flash into other sexual moments that they had gotten into, finally leading up to this moment.

He threw his arm over his eyes as she deep throated him, the feeling of clenching and unclenching drew him over the edge as he finally exploded.

She drank him all up and lay against him as he tried to recollect all his thoughts and where he was.

"Merlin," he muttered again.

"Gryffindor got your tongue?" she teased and he cracked open an eye to stare at her.

"And something else that I'm pleased she does have," he said and the hot stare that racked her body and the meaning of his words made her flush and excited again.

He pulled himself on top again, slowly caressing her as he waited for her approval.

When she nodded, he entered her slowly, and she cried out, digging her nails into his shoulders.

They moved again once she was used to him being in her, and slowly, the pain ebbed away and a warm feeling started filling in the pit of her stomach.

It felt like warm honey moving around every time he plunged into her, every time she rocked her hips against his and as the feeling of pleasure took over every single part of her body.

A drop of sweat fell off of Draco's brow and unto her chest and she opened her eyes to stare into the beautiful midnight blue eyes that stared back at her.

Her legs wrapped them selves around his waist, making him sink deeper into her, while he wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

Her moans and the way she cried out his name made him loose any control he thought he had, pumping into her faster and faster, while she kissed his shoulder.

She came first with a cry of his name and her legs squeezing him so tight that he came right after her.

He rolled on the bottom, laying her on his chest as they panted for air, both suddenly very happy.

She closed her eyes as she felt him draw designs on her back, first a rose and then a dragon.

They laid there for a while, Draco continuing his ministrations as she played with his platinum blond hair.

The silence was exquisite, she felt as if they didn't have to talk to understand each other, just a gesture would tell him what she was feeling or thinking.

"Come on," he said and picked her up, carrying her in his arms as he strode naked out of the bathroom and into his room.

It was much like one would expect a Slytherin room to be, all black, with green satin sheets and drapes with expensive furniture. Yet in the corner of the room was a painting stand, and a woman with brown haired stood, looking at the sunset in the background.

"Who is that?" she asked as he cradled her in his arms as they laid in his bed.

"Guess," he yawned and she stared back at him.

"Me?" she answered hopefully and he smiled.

"You," he acknowledged, giving her a sweet gentle kiss on the lips.

And as he held her in his arms, continuing his designs again on her back, she felt such a powerful feeling of belonging, that she knew, it some far off future, that at this exact time and date, future Hermione was being held by future Draco.

Not at Hogwarts, but at a beautiful mansion, with silver satin sheets and a blood red cover and matching pillows.

_The End. _

Thank you for reading all the way through, I hoped you liked the sappy ending I gave, if not tell me why. I would love all your opinions and tell me whether or not I should write my full length story.

Thank you.

-xXSilvaStarXx


End file.
